Far Cry 3 - Heaven or hell
by ellis4zoey
Summary: Vaas is told to find specific product for Hoyt's best customer. Will he succeed in getting Hoyt what he wants? Or does he have other things on his mind as well. Seven Americans decided to visit the Rook Islands for what they believe will be the time of their lives. Will they find paradise on earth? And who will end up becoming a reality TV star?
1. One night in Bangkok

**One night in Bangkok**

"Hoyt, this client of yours is fucking insane", Vaas told his boss. "Where are we going to find American girls? And what happened with the two native girls we sent him just a few months ago?"

"That is no concern of yours Vaas, all that concerns you is to find me this product. I pay you very well and you do a great job, but the profits as always will go to me. Hoyt smirked at Vaas, who was looking a bit unsettled. "This will be the most money we ever made, I will not accept failure".

Vaas nodded in agreement.

"By the way Vaas, did you take care of the rejects like I told you to do?"

"Yes, no one will ever find them."

"Excellent. Now leave me, I have important calls to make, clients that want to buy product. And don't forget that Malaysian girl, she needs to be shipped tomorrow. No one touches her, clear?"

Vaas left Hoyt's office and shook his head. American girls? Hoyt was clearly out of his mind. And this client of his, whom Vaas knew to be a Japanese man, was one of the worst. They had sold some native girls to him a few times, girls whom this man apparently used to act out perverted fantasies based on adult movies. And to think that people called him, Vaas, insane.

Vaas had seen some of these adult movies the Japanese produced, some of it was pretty sick stuff. And now this guy wanted to buy American girls for what was apparently his ultimate fantasy. The money was good, though. For American girls this man was willing to pay several millions of those American dollars. Kidnapping Americans would be difficult, and risky. But he, Vaas, lived for risky adventures.

Hoyt Volker had introduced Vaas to his organization several years before. Pirating and slave-trading. Vaas had no moral objections. He did not care about the people he helped sell into slavery, or about the people who they sold drugs to. To Vaas, it was just a job. A well paying job. And an adventurous job. High adrenaline. It suited Vaas perfectly.

As pirate leader, Vaas had tremendous freedom. Life was so much better for him since he had joined Hoyt's organization.

Now Vaas had to think, how to get Americans girls so they could be shipped to Hoyt's Japanese client? Getting the product that Hoyt wanted was not going to be easy this time. He decided to put out messages to all his spotters around Asia and the Pacific, and promised them substantial rewards.

But before doing this, Vaas had other business to attend to. He had a meeting with several leaders of the pirates who worked for him. This meeting was held deep into the jungle of the Rook Islands largest island. And it was of the utmost importance to Vaas and his fellow pirate leaders that no one else found out about the purpose of the meeting. Especially not Hoyt.

_"Sambuca shots please, seven of them", Jason Brody told the bartender. Jason's brother Grant proposed a toast, his girlfriend Daisy asked him what they would be toasting to. Grant said they would celebrate his youngest brother Riley having recently, just before their holiday, acquired his pilot's license._

_Grant, Jason and Riley Brody were brothers. Together with their friends Oliver Carswell and Keith Ramsay and with Grant's girlfriend Daisy Lee and Jason's girlfriend Liza Snow they had set out on a three week holiday tour of South East Asia. Bangkok was to be the last stop of their holiday before returning home. The time for exploring and sightseeing was over, the last days of this holiday were just going to be drinking, dancing and lazing around._

_Jason was not entirely comfortable that day, but tried his best to hide it from his brothers and friends. That morning he and his girlfriend Liza had argued. Liza was an aspiring actress and had just received a call that she had secured the part she had auditioned for just before they had gone on holiday. She wanted to return to California immediately but Jason had protested, he wanted to stay for the duration of their holiday._

_"Why can't we talk about this like adults", Liza had asked him. He and Liza had argued back and forth and he finally convinced her to stay, as their holiday would end three days before she needed to be back for her acting job._

_Just after the group finished their shots, Daisy turned to Jason and asked if he had girlfriend troubles. Jason wondered how Daisy knew, but Daisy just said one more thing to him, "Liza is a keeper, Jason". Then she turned back to her boyfriend Grant._

_Liza was deeply in love with Jason, but sometimes she got impatient with him. Jason needed to seriously 'grow up'. She was prepared to wait for that. She believed in Jason and saw potential in him. She had accepted that the group stay in Bangkok. Her acting role would be waiting for her when they returned. And back home, she could seriously talk to him. Liza believed it was time for Jason to commit himself to her._

_Out of nowhere, a group of locals started a scuffle with Keith, Jason and Grant. After quickly dealing with them the seven Americans decided to bail and rushed towards the elevator._

_In the elevator Jason introduced his friends to Doug, another American who lived in Bangkok and was a DJ in the club they were just leaving. Doug was interested in what the group was going to do next._

_Jason Brody explained it to Doug. "We're here for a few more days and then we will go home"._

_"You know what you could do", Doug said, "on your way home you could visit the Rook Islands, you can do anything there. There's no government, no law enforcement, nothing. The jungle is full of treasures and surprises. It's heaven, as far as I've heard. Few tourists ever go there."_

_"We should go there", Grant exclaimed. "I love jungles"._

_"And I love tropical islands", said Daisy._

_Liza had her doubts, but was won over by the unanimous enthusiasm of the rest of the group. And since it wouldn't take up any extra time, she saw no point in protesting._

_Jason proposed that they should go immediately. "We can cut two days from our Bangkok stay and go skydiving there. These Rook Islands sound like an adventure to me. We have time for one more adventure on our way home. Let's go to heaven!"_

_"To heaven", the others agreed._


	2. Meeting insanity

**Meeting insanity**

"Fuck you, hermano, who told you that you could touch her". Vaas was extremely angry. "We need to ship her out today, and you decide to take her for some fun? Is that right, amigo?"

"Sorry boss, I didn't know", the pirate that Vaas was talking to answered.

"You didn't fucking know, you piece of shit. Don't lie to me. Don't give me that, don't play me for a fool. You know the rules perfectly well, twenty-four hours before product is shipped out, you don't touch it anymore. You want to explain to Hoyt what you did? No? Hoyt will kill you for it."

The pirate cowered in fear. "What are you gonna do to me boss?"

Vaas put his hand on one of his holsters. "Listen, I am not a bad man. I will not let Hoyt kill you."

The pirate breathed a sigh of relief and briefly closed his eyes seemingly thanking his maker for sparing him.

*BANG*

"Hoyt's not going to kill you, because I already did that. Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity? Oh wait I am supposed to say that before I shoot you, right amigo?"

Vaas turned to two other pirates. "Bury this maricon. Get his carcass out of my sight."

A man emerged from the nearby building, and shouted towards Vaas. "Boss, phone call for you". "Tell them I'm coming, Mando". Mando was Vaas' most trusted lieutenant and his liaison with the different pirate leaders. Mando had been present during the meeting Vaas had held deep in the jungle. Vaas, Mando and the main pirate leaders had discussed many things, but one thing in particular.

Vaas seemed pleased as he talked on his phone. "You got everything in place? Good. Remember, no fucking up this thing or we're all dead. We need to strike when he's here. Mando will let you know. Don't make a move without hearing from us first."

Vaas put down the receiver, and turned to Mando. "I gotta call Hoyt now, explain there's a delay in shipping out the Malaysian girl, he will not be pleased. He might have to come here to see for himself". Vaas started laughing rather maniacally. "Maybe that will be our moment, or maybe not. I gotta take a line first".

"You should really cut down on the white powder, boss. Your nose is like a hoover. It's not good for you, you need to be sharp if we put our plan in motion". Mando sat himself down across the table from Vaas.

"You're right as always, amigo. OK I'm gonna call Hoyt now". Vaas dialed the number and put the phone on speaker, and held his index finger before his mouth signaling to Mando to remain quiet.

Mando immediately recognized the voice on the other side of the line. It was Hoyt Volker, the South African founder of their business.

"Vaas, this better be important. I got an important call coming in from our Japanese friend, any moment now", Hoyt sounded very annoyed.

"Two things boss, we had a little problem with the Malaysian girl. One of our amigos here took her out for some fun time. Against company rules, I know. I buried him already. She's shipping out early tomorrow morning. And the second part might interest your Japanese friend, I got a lead from one of our contacts in South East Asia. If we are lucky, we can do business soon".

"I don't want to hear words like 'if' or 'lucky', Vaas", Hoyt said. "Your job is to get the product, regardless of how difficult it is. And good thing you dealt with that guy who violated our company rules. Otherwise I would have had to come over to roast his skin myself. And I'm too busy for that now. Send his possessions over to me at once, because now I have to give the client that bought that girl a discount, and that cuts into my profits."

"Sure thing Hoyt, I will send his stuff now". Vaas gave a signal to Mando who was about to leave the room before Vaas signaled that he should stay.

Hoyt then cut the conversation short. "Speaking of our Japanese friend, Vaas. Miike is on the secure line now. Talk to you later, keep me informed".

Vaas leaned back into his chair for a moment and muttered to himself. "Fuck that bastard Hoyt, he gets all the profits? No hermano, things are gonna change around here. All those millions he thinks he's gonna get for American girls? No no no no NO NO NO NO". Vaas was getting agitated. He looked at Mando, "this time we keep the profits, amigo. I'll do to Hoyt what I did to my sister. Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?"

Vaas put his gun against his own head and pulled the trigger. *CLICK*

Vaas and Mando both laughed. Their plan had been set for some time already. Now they just needed some bait so they could spring the trap. It was high risk, but that's how they both liked it.

_"You can pay for it, Ollie", Jason said. "What's the limit on your card anyway?"_

_"Sure Jason, consider it done", Oliver Carswell went over to the cashier of the airline to complete the transaction._

_Jason was in an excellent mood, and turned to Grant. "Riley's got his pilot's license anyhow, so he can fly us over, we go skydiving towards the island, he lands on that airstrip nearby, and then we go and party in paradise!"_

_"Hey Jase, how long are we going to stay on that island anyway", Daisy asked._

_"About three to four days, because I promised Liza she'd be home in time for her acting job", Jason winked at Liza directly after saying it. Liza smiled back at him._

_Riley was looking a bit confused. "And then I have to fly us all to Honolulu where this airline has another branch?"_

_"Yes Riley, you heard right. You get to be our exclusive pilot. Get those air miles under your belt", Jason told his younger brother._

_Riley was excited about the upcoming flight. And then Oliver came out of the cashier's office. "Riley can you come in? You did bring your actual pilot's license did you? The rental company wants to see it."_

_About half an hour later Oliver and Riley emerged from the office, and the group of friends brought their excess baggage over to the shipping agent that would send it all to California._

_Their charter plane would fit about a dozen people, enough to seat all seven of them. And they were lucky as Pacific Jet Setter Airways required just one licensed pilot to fly their planes. Not much later they were airborne. It would take a couple of hours to get to the Rook Islands. But they all figured it would be worth it. Partying in paradise, they all looked forward to it._

_Jason sat next to Liza, and the two talked. "You're really looking forward to your acting job, Liza, aren't you?"_

_"It means everything to me, Jason", Liza answered. "I've been waiting for my big break for so long. And I'm very happy you planned everything so well so I can be there on time."_

_"Anything for you Liza. I mean, I've been doing some thinking recently. You know, maybe the two of us, maybe we should go and… you know… live together or something?"_

_Liza's eyes lightened up at hearing Jason say that. Was he finally beginning to behave like an adult? Her future looked bright, but having Jason there would make it even brighter. Maybe both of them could live in Hollywood some day, if she made it big like she hoped? But that was a far away dream. Their dream island was just a few hours away and that would come first._


	3. Rook

**Rook**

"It's time to jump, we're right over the main island", Grant shouted to the others. And one by one they went. Grant, Keith, Daisy, Oliver, Liza and finally Jason.

"This is AMAZING!", Jason shouted whilst skydiving towards the islands. He was oblivious to the fact that the others could not hear him, but his excitement got the better of him. And he was doing his best to capture their skydive on his camera phone.

Slowly but surely the six converged on their designated landing spot, near what they had assumed was a viable airstrip. Jason Brody observed the island that was now so clearly visible. Lush forests and jungles as far as the eye could see. And although he wasn't sure, Jason could swear he had also spotted a village. Maybe there were some natives on the island. But nothing he saw concerned him in any way.

All six of them landed safely. Not much later Riley managed to land the rented plane on the airstrip and they were reunited.

"We're gonna have a great time here! Let's get our stuff together and have a look around", Grant suggested.

"There was a village up north, not too far from here", Jason told the others.

They all decided to go and see this village, but first they would explore the beaches and head to the lighthouse they saw in the distance. Almost immediately they passed some abandoned shacks.

"People must be living here", Daisy noted. Liza agreed that there must be natives around.

"Just as long as there isn't any police around, police ain't cool man", Oliver said whilst lighting up one of his self made 'smokeables', as he called them. Everyone knew what they were made of, and none of them minded.

Jason emerged from one of the abandoned shacks. "They got running water here, let's fill up shall we?"

After taking all the refreshing water they could carry, the group continued on to the lighthouse. Keith suddenly pointed towards something. "Look up there! What do you think that is?"

"Looks like some kind of gun emplacement or something, let's check it out". Grant with his military background, and still an active reservist, was most curious.

It didn't take them long to climb the hill. Grant and Jason went into a small cavernous construction. "I think this was built by Japanese", Jason said. Grant agreed with his younger brother. They reached a rusty cannon. "This looks like an anti aircraft gun, or maybe an anti naval gun", Grant observed.

Suddenly they heard a scream. All of the group went towards the noise, and there was Liza screaming out loud. Jason put his arm around her and then he saw it too. There were some bones lying there, human remains.

Grant saw a small withered leather pouch with the bones. To him it seemed that its former human owner was still clenching it tightly. He took the pouch and found a remarkably well preserved piece of paper in it.

"This must be a letter of some sort", Grant said. "Looks Japanese to me, can any of you read it?"

But none of the group could speak or read Japanese, or whatever language those symbols were. Daisy wondered out loud if maybe it had been a love letter this soldier had written for his wife or girlfriend. Grant placed the letter back where he had found it.

They were about to continue towards the lighthouse when suddenly a tiger charged out of nowhere. But it didn't head towards them. It rushed them by and close to the water it caught up with the deer it was chasing, brought it down and killed it. The seven friends watched with great interest as the predator dragged its prey away.

Jason remained calm and suggested that they should all remain on their guard. "If there is one tiger on this island, there have to be more. We must stick together. Let's not be caught by surprise."

Not much later they reached the lighthouse, and they climbed its stairs towards the top. "What a great view", Riley said. "You can even see the other large island from here, there towards the south of us."

"I think that exploring this island is all we can do in the days we are here. I don't think we can visit that other island as well", Jason reminded his younger brother.

"I think we should delay looking for your village to tomorrow, Jason", Daisy said. "And we need to think of our sleeping arrangements, considering we just saw that tiger it might be best if we stayed here in the lighthouse for the night."

Keith had been impressed with the island so far. "That guy Doug in Bangkok didn't lie about this island now did he, it really is fantastic here". They all agreed that it was so.

Jason couldn't sleep from the excitement, and was still looking around from the top of the lighthouse. He felt two arms around him suddenly, it was Liza. "What do you think that might be", Jason said to her pointing to a couple of lights in the distance that seemed to be heading their way.

"I don't really care right now, Jason". Liza turned her face towards his. "I'm glad you talked me into coming here. And what you said about us maybe going to live together, I would love nothing more than that. I've been waiting for this a long time. I love you Jason."

Jason looked his girlfriend into her eyes, he said nothing and soon their lips touched.

_Vaas was sitting down on his favorite chair when suddenly one of the pirates burst into the room and started shouting. "Another attack on one of our outposts, boss"._

_"Amigo", Vaas replied, "you come in here without knocking first. You have any idea how rude that is? You need to learn some fucking manners, hermano. But that's for another time. What's this about an attack? Which outpost is under attack and by whom? Wait don't tell me, those fucking Rakyat warriors again? They don't give up do they?"_

_The pirate explained everything and Vaas thanked him. Vaas picked up the phone and called Mando, his trusted lieutenant. "Listen Mando, assemble two squads and get down to Mosquito Yard. Kill any fucking native you see, no prisoners. Secure the outpost and get back to me. Make sure to check out the radio tower nearby, we don't want them tampered with. Show these people they shouldn't try to fuck with us"._

_After putting his phone down Vaas got up. He needed a distraction from everything that was on his mind. He was going to go to the slave prison where he was holding some natives as hostages. Vaas always enjoyed messing with the minds of his prisoners._

_"I rule this fucking kingdom", Vaas muttered to himself as he made his way to the slave prison. "That bastard Hoyt holds all the high class prisoners, and I get to keep the rejects. That will change soon, but for now I will have some fun. Maybe I'll take that couple, tie them to chairs in an abandoned building and set it on fire"._

_Vaas started talking to a native girl that was tied up in one of the cells. "Hello hermana, did you miss me? I came back for you like I told you. You and your boyfriend here had some fun while I was away? He fuck your pussy? No?"_

_The frightened native girl was unable to speak, as she was gagged, and Vaas chuckled at the muffled sounds she was making. Of course he knew that she and her boyfriend were both tied up and had been unable to move._

_"Did you two fucks ever see that movie, Romeo and Juliet? I fucking love that story. Very romantic. Two lovers who die together? You know, I'm not a bad guy, I can make that happen. As they say around here, I can make wishes come true"._

_Tears streamed down the girl's face and Vaas took out a piece of cloth to dry them. "Now now hermana, don't cry. You and your boyfriend. It also brings a tear to my eye, seeing the love between the two of you". Vaas took out his handgun and waved it in the girl's face._

_We're going to act out this love story right now, hermana. He untied the girl and put the gun in her hands and put his hands over hers. You wanna shoot this fucker, hermana? I'm sorry, I don't the way he's looking at me. Kill him for me hermana. The girl started sobbing loudly as Vaas was moving her hands back and forth. He then pushed on her finger that had been on the trigger._

_*BANG*_

_"Fucking hell, hermana, you shot him! You are so cruel. He was your lover, why you shoot him? He cheat on you? Yes? He deserved it, then."_

_The girl was now screaming and crying. Vaas talked to her. " You wanna kill me too hermana? You look angry. I can understand. I don't blame you". Vaas tied her back up and dumped her onto the ground next to her dead boyfriend. "I'm gonna let you two lovers spend one more night together, OK? I will come back for you tomorrow, then we gonna have some fun, OK? I'll be a better lover to you than he was."_

_When Vaas left the prison cell, one of the pirates handed him a phone. Vaas immediately recognized the voice of Mando. "Did you retake that outpost, Mando?"_

_"Yes Vaas, we killed them all. No problems here. Everything is in order again. And there is some more news, it seems that we have visitors."_

_"What do you mean, Mando. Visitors? On our island?"_

_"A patrol near the lighthouse saw skydivers landing on the island, and a small plane as well. Seven people if the report is correct. Five men and two women. They might be…"_

_Vaas got excited and interrupted Mando. "Fuck, this for real? Do you think they're Americans?"_

_"I was about to say that boss. They could be. Either that or Europeans. This could be our payday."_

_"You're right Mando. Fucking hell. OK listen up amigo. Don't do anything yet, get over here and we'll arrange everything. Tell the patrol to keep shadowing our visitors."_

_Everything seemed to be coming together for Vaas. Seven western people on his island that would soon be his prisoners. They could be the bait needed for his plan to take over the entire organization. And once he did, he and his confederates would reap the benefits, instead of Hoyt. He muttered a few curse words thinking of Hoyt, but even that did not dampen his mood. Good times were around the corner._


	4. Pirate business

**Pirate business**

It was early in the morning and the sun was already shining. Grant had helped Daisy to prepare a fruity breakfast for the seven friends. It had been a long and warm night.

"Well, Jase, I suppose we should go and look for your village now", Riley told his older brother. "You still know which way it's supposed to be at?"

Jason felt a bit of a headache because he hadn't had that much sleep. He had taken Liza for a walk during the night, and they had spent a lot of time talking. "Yeah I think I know what direction we are supposed to be going, would be nice if we could ask a native to show us around."

Liza said nothing, but she spent all of her time looking at Jason. She was now more in love with him than ever before. He had proposed that night that the two should finally move in with each other and she had accepted his suggestion. The holiday was definitely taking her relationship with Jason to a whole new level.

The five of them suddenly looked up as Keith joined them, coughing out loud. Keith looked at his friends and said to them they should never accept whatever it was that Oliver had been putting together and given to him. "That was no ordinary cigarette", Keith said, looking sternly at Oliver who proclaimed his innocence.

Jason then suggested that they head out. "Before we go and find the village, we should explore the beach a bit more, maybe to find a place to relax tomorrow. After all, we are only going to spend four days here and this is the second day already.

"I hope that village of yours has a bar or something, or that people there can point us in the right direction, because be badly need to drink and dance here", Oliver said whilst practicing his weird looking dance moves.

"Damn right", Grant chimed in. "So its village today and drinking and dancing this evening, beach and more drinking and dancing tomorrow and maybe a little bit more the day after tomorrow."

"Except you of course", Daisy said pointing at Riley. "You're our pilot and you need to stay sober on the day we leave here. Riley gave the others some ugly looks and told them they didn't need to babysit him. As the youngest in their group, he was nearly always on the receiving end of the 'little boy' jokes the others made.

The seven of them descended the lighthouse stairs and gathered on the beach below it. "OK Jason, let's go find that village you saw", Grant said.

Jason started to head towards a road that led into the nearby forest. When Liza joined him in front of the others, the two of them started to hold hands. Daisy saw it and approvingly told her boyfriend Grant that it was very cute.

The road through the forest was anything but straight. It bent one way and then another. The sun shined brightly and they could see that their surroundings were absolutely stunning.

The green grass, multicolored flowers and foliage and the huge trees made a great impression upon the seven friends. This was real nature.

Jason told Liza he envied the people that lived in such a wonderful place. Liza, being more perceptive, expressed her concern that they hadn't actually met any native people yet. She found it strange but Jason reassured her, this was probably an island with few people on it in the first place.

"Look over there", Keith suddenly exclaimed. There was some unnatural looking little construction made of wood right next to the road. "It looks like an altar of some sorts".

Upon approaching it, Keith noticed something shiny. He picked it up. "This looks like a relic of some sorts, it's quite old looking. I'm gonna take it as a souvenir".

Daisy told him that it would bring bad luck to take stuff from an altar, but Keith just ignored her warnings and put the relic in his rucksack.

Then suddenly Jason saw an open area on the horizon, they were coming to the end of this part of the forest. And it looked like there was a settlement of some sort, tiny houses and shacks were grouped together. "I bet that's the village right there", he exclaimed. "Let's go!"

As they were closing in on the settlement, Daisy looked at Grant and saw that he looked a bit disturbed and was scanning around the forest. "What's the problem, honey", she asked him.

"Call me paranoid, but I think we're being watched", Grant answered.

_Vaas was extremely excited about the prospects of a new day. His friend and trusted lieutenant Mando was with him and the two of them discussed the arrival of the westerners on their island._

_"We're gonna throw a surprise party for them", Vaas grinned. "Listen amigo, our fortune is just around the corner, let's not fuck it up now. Let's give these tourists the sightseeing tour of their lifetimes."_

_"How are we gonna do it", Mando asked. "I know that we will capture them, that's obvious, but how will we use them as bait to lure your friend Hoyt over here?"_

_"I don't like you saying Hoyt is my amigo. He is not my amigo. But he is predictable, when we tell him we have western hostages he will come. And then we put our plan in action."_

_Vaas got up and walked to the outside. He walked to the edge of the pirate camp. Suddenly Mando and the other pirates heard Vaas yell at a deer passing by. "I'm sorry I killed your momma, Bambi!"_

_One of the pirates walked up to Vaas. "What the FUCK you want, hermano", Vaas said to him._

_ "You want us to clear the dead guy out of the prison cell", the pirate asked._

_"Good thing you reminded me, amigo. I was going to visit that girl today. And now I am going to prove I am a man of my word."_

_Vaas headed back to the prison cell and talked to the girl who was still crying. "I'm sorry hermana, I apologize for my behavior yesterday. I left you here without properly saying goodbye. You see, I had urgent business. Tell you what, I am going to make it up to you right now. I promised you we would have some fun today."_

_Vaas turned to two other pirates nearby. "Tie them both to that tree over there. And move it you fucks, we have no time to lose". The pirates dutifully complied, tied the girl and her dead boyfriend up to the tree Vaas had pointed out, and then doused both of them in petrol._

_Not much later, Vaas walked up to the tree and addressed the girl again. "See hermana, you and your boyfriend together, and this time forever. It's so romantic I could almost cry myself."_

_The girl was hardly even reacting anymore, numb from the pain and abuse. Vaas was getting bored with the scene and started fiddling in his pockets and took out a box of matches._

_"Hermana, did I ever tell you the definition of insanity? Insanity… is like doing the same thing over and over again… expecting shit to change. You think I'm bullshitting you? Think I'm lying? No no no hermana. You see, I tried to ransom you out already. Should I try again expecting shit to change? This time someone would pay money for you?"_

_Vaas took a match out and struck it alongside the side of the box, which produced a little flame. "So I got a different solution for you and your boyfriend. I am going to erase the two of you altogether. Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?"_

_Vaas took a step back and dropped the match onto the petrol, which ignited immediately, setting fire to the girl and her dead boyfriend. The last words the girl heard was Vaas shouting. "Take me into your heart! Accept me as your savior!"_

_The other pirates present watched the scene in morbid amusement. Vaas turned around and addressed them. "OK amigos, it's time we started making some serious money, no more messing around with these natives getting a few dimes for one or the other. We are heading to the big leagues now. We are going to expand in both the drugs trade and the slave trade."_

_Vaas cleared his throat. "We have seven tourists on our islands right now, probably Americans. They skydived in yesterday, we have a patrol watching them right now. Amigos, right now we're going to capture them and get a big fat ransom from their mommies and daddies. Then we will sell them into slavery. Double the money."_

_Laughs sounded all around, and the pirates headed out to a collection of jeeps and a big truck. Vaas looked at Mando. "Amigo, call Hoyt, tell him we have American tourists on our islands and I am personally going to capture them. Make sure you know when he's coming here. And alert the outposts so we can put our plan in motion. The world is a diagonal and I am the balancing point."_

_"Sure boss, everything will be ready when you return", Mando replied._

_"Remember, Hoyt's mine, amigo. I will drive a bullet through his skull", Vaas said._

_Not long after, Vaas and his pirates reached the Hubris Farm outpost. One of the pirates in the patrol watching the seven friends came up to him. "Boss, they're coming this way right now."_

_"Good work amigo", Vaas answered. He took out a pair of binoculars and looked in the direction the patrol pointed him to, and there they were, seven tourists, five men and two women. "Come to daddy", Vaas muttered._

_Vaas gave a signal, and the pirates began fanning out into the forest, forming a semi circle around the seven friends. Slowly but surely they edged closer._

_Vaas looked at the outpost commander, and nodded. "Let's make this fucking situation a bit more interesting, amigo". Then he put his hand on the outpost's alarm system and within himself, counted down. Five… four… three… two… one… zero. The alarm started wailing._


	5. Down here

**Down here**

Jason froze when he heard the wailing of an alarm just ahead. He looked back at Grant and asked what it could be.

"This is bad news", Grant answered. The others looked at him. "We need to get the hell out of here", he continued. "Back to the lighthouse, everyone".

Liza held Jason's hand tightly. "We should never have come here", she said looking at Jason.

The alarm continued wailing and the group started to retreat. But then suddenly about two dozen men came charging out of the forest from the left and the right. Three more of the men were blocking the road ahead of them.

Grant yelled "FOLLOW ME" at the rest of the group and tried to rush for a gap in the semi-encirclement.

Grant didn't get very far. Two of the men tackled him to the ground, and the same happened to Daisy, Riley and Oliver.

Keith ran to the left and successfully dodged a man lunging at him. Jason and Liza, still holding hands, were running to the right.

Three more men emerged ahead of Jason and Liza and they were both tackled to the ground. Jason kicked the man holding him into the nuts and managed to pull himself loose. He hesitated for a second seeing Liza being restrained but decided to run again, making a stand was going to be very foolish against such overwhelming numbers.

Keith had made some good ground to the left, and looked back if he could see anyone following him, then he stumbled over a branch root and fell to the ground. It wasn't long before two of the men were over him, taking him into captivity.

Jason was now running faster than he ever had. He could hear the footsteps and yelling of several men behind him. The foliage around him was getting thicker and the path led upwards.

Then suddenly a roar sounded behind him and Jason feared that a wild animal might take him down and thus do what the sinister looking men had not been able to do.

"Shit, must be a tiger of something, shit, shit… oh fuck… keep going Jason… don't stop and don't look back". Jason kept charging through the forest, the path leading ever further upwards.

"What the fuck is going on… my friends… Liza… this isn't happening… I'm gonna wake up now…". But no matter how much Jason wished all of it was a nightmare, the waking up part simply wouldn't happen.

"Liza was right, we should never have come here, this was a journey into madness". Jason was panting, he was getting tired. The sounds behind him seemed to have died off and now there was silence ahead of him.

"I need to get help, but how. The plane… it has a radio. Yes… radio… that's a plan. Think straight, Jason. Think straight, the others need me to think straight now."

"Where's the path? Shit I lost the path… don't lose your mind Jason. Keep going. Don't stop. OK… look left, right… and… OH SHIT!"

Jason suddenly reached an opening in the foliage and a deep crater emerged ahead of him. He couldn't stop in time, his momentum carried him and he fell. He looked down, it was dark below him and as he fell he had no idea how deep the crater was.

_Vaas was looking at the scene ahead of him with some amusement. All sorts of noise was around and ahead of him. The wailing alarm, screams and shouts, laughter and panicked cries. The thrill of it all made him start to dance a little jig, much to the other pirates' amusement._

_Not much later his men emerged from the forest, dragging six young people with them, all six of them tied up and gagged._

"_What the fuck is this, amigo", Vaas addressed one of the pirates. "There were seven of them, yet I count only six"._

"_Sorry boss… some idiot decided to sound the alarm, and one of the rats got away because of it."_

_An angry looking Vaas responded. "Listen, amigo, I don't appreciate you calling me an idiot. You mean you cannot even catch unarmed people? You come back to me with one of them still out there? Go search for him. Find him... NOW you piece of fuck! Before I decide to shoot you."_

_The pirate had a look of fear about him, and gathered his crew and went back to the forest, heading after the young man who had escaped them._

_Vaas and the other pirates then returned to their headquarters, taking the six captives with them. "Lock them up, the way we discussed", Vaas said to the pirates who had come back with him._

_Then Vaas dashed into his office, where Mando, his friend and lieutenant, was sitting. "Amigo, did you speak to Hoyt? Our visitors are Americans."_

"_Yes I called Hoyt. He was very excited, he awaits your call. He'll be delighted to hear they're Americans"._

"_Mando, listen up. This is fucking important. Did you tell him how many? How many captives?"_

"_Yes, seven, as we discussed yesterday. Why?"._

"_FUCK. FUCK. Amigo. FUCK. This is no good. Hermano, listen up. We only caught six of them, one of them got away from us, I send a crew after him, but fuck, Hoyt thinks there are seven and we only have six."_

"_Shit, Vaas, what do we do?"_

_Vaas picked up his phone and looked at Mando. "Amigo, we have no choice, we must put our plan in motion without delay. This is some fucking bullshit."_

"_You're right, Vaas. How did it happen? How did one of them get away?"_

"_I hit the outpost alarm. It was a bit of fun, you know me. And it scared the shit out of the seven of them, I could see their faces through my binoculars. But one of them got away because of it, and because of the fucking incompetence of our amigos. But of course, Hoyt doesn't need to know this."_

_Vaas pressed a few buttons on the phone. "And he'll never know, amigo". Not long after, Mando heard the familiar voice of Hoyt on the speaker._

_Hoyt sounded very excited. "Vaas, my good friend, I am really loving the weather today. And it's the happiness of my people that motivates me to get up every morning. Speaking of happiness, I take it you have some wonderful news for me?"_

"_Yes, amigo, we have captured these Americans right here on our island. Yes Hoyt, I said Americans. We checked their identity cards. Five guys and two young women."_

"_One of them a blonde, Vaas? Please tell me so. Oh it doesn't matter, we have hair dye don't we? I'm coming over, and we'll smoke a celebratory Cohiba. Expect me."_

_The conversation ended, and Vaas put the phone down. He looked at Mando triumphantly. "Oh we'll be expecting you, Hoyt". Vaas laughed out loud and slammed his fist on the table._

"_Mando, there's no going back now. He's coming over. You know what to do. I'm going to check on our visitors and then we'll have some real fun."_

_Not much later Vaas headed to the prison. One of the pirates there handed him some items. Vaas entered a prison cell, and saw the two young women there, tied up and gagged. Both of them looked at him with fear in their eyes, or so Vaas imagined._

"_Ladies, welcome to my island. Who do we have here? Let me check these papers". Vaas rummaged through the stack of papers and documents in his hands and his eyes lighted up._

"_Daisy Lee and Liza Snow. Once again, welcome ladies. I apologize for being such a bad host and for the rude behavior of my men. I assure you those fuckers will not touch you, you will not be violated here in any way, I give you my word."_

_Liza felt the ropes that bound her wrists together. The binds were pretty tight. Her ankles and knees were also bound together and she had a gag in her mouth. Tears came from her eyes._

"_You know, ladies. There are some very evil men around here. One of them is coming here. You see, he is the man who is responsible for your situation. But I promise you this ladies, I will not let him sell you into slavery."_

_Daisy and Liza both looked up at Vaas upon the mention of that word, slavery. Daisy panicked but couldn't move because of the ropes. Daisy feared what would happen to them. Had they fallen into the hands of some slavery ring, and where were their friends?_

"_When Hoyt, that's his name… when he comes here, I promise you I will kill him for you. I will kill that fucker. And then we can have some fun together. You know, there might be an acting job for both of you in Japan. I just hope that your friends are as entertaining as you two are. I ever tell you the definition of insanity? Ta ta, ladies."_

_And with that, Vaas left the prison cell, leaving the two girls behind, both still bound and gagged. He chuckled at how he had seemingly managed to scare his two female captives. He grinned at his own gratuitous use of the "definition of insanity" question, he would always ask all his captives this question, no matter if it fit the situation or not._

_Liza, like Daisy, was in panic mode. Why had these men taken pictures of them? Were they going to ask for ransom? But if so, what then had this mohawked man, who Liza thought must be the leader of their kidnappers, meant with an acting job in Japan? This didn't sound promising._

_Vaas then moved to the next prison cell, and entered it. Two young men were there, similarly bound and gagged as their two female friends were._

"_Let me see… Grant and Riley Brody, from California! I just hope your mommy and daddy love you two very much, because you two look like you're worth a lot of money. This is good because I like expensive things"._

_Vaas paused for a moment, lit a cigarette and puffed a smoke. "You're of course wondering about your brother Jason. We caught him and I sliced him up like the piece of shit that he was"._

_After a minute or so, Vaas waved Jason's identity card past the eyes of Grant and Riley, seemingly confirming to them what had happened to their brother. Riley was in shock and despaired._

_Grant was angry and tried to shout at Vaas. But nothing but muffled threats sounded_ _through his gagged mouth. "Grrmmmppphhhh! Mmmppphhhh!"_

"_What's that you say, you piece of shit?". Vaas was furious and shouted at Grant. "I own you, you fucking piece of shit. You are my BITCH! YOU HEAR ME! I rule this fucking kingdom and I own you and all of your friends. You come here to my island and you try to insult me? SHUT THE FUCK UP!"_

_Vaas's threats had the desired effect and it was quiet in the prison cell. Another pirate entered the prison cell and talked to Vaas. "Boss, Mando says less than two hours"._

_Vaas addressed the two brothers. "OK, you fucks, you stay here. I'm going out for some fun, but I will be back, I am a man of my word."_

_When Vaas emerged from the prison, he saw Mando standing outside, discussing affairs with several of the pirates. Vaas joined the group._

_Mando looked at Vaas. "This is it, boss, he's coming"._

_The pirates all looked at Vaas, who then addressed them all. "Listen amigos, remember my speech from yesterday? This is it. Either we take over the organization or our heads will end up on spikes. We live high risk, high reward. Did I ever tell you the definition of insanity?"_


	6. Definition of stupidity

**Definition of stupidity**

The fall down seemed to last for minutes and Jason was bracing for the inevitable impact and likely instant death that would follow.

*SPLASH*

Water! Jason sank about thirty yards into the water before he was able to stop himself from sinking even deeper. He panicked.

Thoughts ran through his mind. "Have to get to the surface… quick… hold your breath… must not lose my mind… I'm gonna live… think of the plan…"

Jason emerged on the surface and swam towards a rocky plateau he imagined to see. He dragged himself up and laid on his back for a few minutes.

"I survived… let me catch my breath… have to get out of here… I hope this crater has an exit". And Jason started looking around. It was quite dark inside the crater. However, silhouettes of rocks, foliage and branches were visible.

Jason scanned around the crater and about forty yards up there seemed to be some kind of entrance to a cave. He figured it was his only option so decided to climb upwards to it.

The rocks were quite slippery, but it was now that the lessons from his brother Grant were paying off. Grant had often taken him and his younger brother Riley on survival courses.

It took about fifty minutes to climb the distance to the cave. Jason saw a faint light flickering in the distance and decided to go into the cave. To his right he saw another one of those weird little altars. And there was another relic there. Jason imagined he heard a strange sound when he picked it up.

He sat himself down for a moment. He was still carrying his rucksack. One of the outside pockets was half ripped off and the contents were missing. But his identity card and papers were the least of his worries.

How had he gotten into this situation? Why had they come here to this island? Jason thought back of what had happened in Bangkok. Suddenly he remembered Doug. Doug had worn a shirt similar to those of the men that had kidnapped his friends.

"It can't be… yet it must be… fuck… the bastard…", Jason swore he would confront Doug, if he ever got away from the island, that is.

Jason scanned further around the cave. Then he saw the exit, it was just around the corner. Jason emerged from the cave. He was halfway up a mountain, and all around he saw grass, trees and heard the sounds of all sorts of animals. In the distance some kind of jeep raced along a path away from his position.

"Shit", Jason thought. "I gotta keep watching out for these criminals who kidnapped my friends. OK, gotta stick to the plan, find the plane and get to the radio, then rescue friends".

Jason decided he had to stay away from the main roads and paths. He looked at the sun and tried to determine which way he had to go, their plane was somewhere to the south.

Not much later Jason had climbed down the mountain. He heard some noise just ahead of him, it was about half a dozen boars. It reminded him that he needed to eat something. But that would have to wait until later.

Slowly Jason made progress. He was approaching the beach but didn't recognize the position at all. However, to the east, in the distance, he saw the lighthouse. He imagined he was about three miles away from it and the plane that Riley had landed on the island was not too far east of it.

A group of shacks and other primitive looking building emerged ahead of him. Suddenly Jason dived to the ground, there were men there. And there was a cage in the center of the outpost, and was that a tiger in it?

Jason figured this must be one of the outposts of these criminals and crouched carefully closer to it. He firmly gripped the knife he had found. Grant had taught him how to kill and skin animals but this was something different altogether.

After scanning around Jason established that there must be five men in the outpost. He heard one of the men talk. "It's so fucking hot, can't believe I'm out here".

One of the other men was also talking. "Keep your eyes open, men, one of the Americans escaped, and there's a big reward for who brings him in".

"Damn", Jason thought to himself. They were referring to him, obviously. To his right Jason saw some rocks. "Maybe I can distract them", Jason figured. He picked one of the rocks up and threw it to the other side of the outpost.

It seemed to work, the men all looked away from him towards where the rock had landed. Jason threw another rock. One of the men now looked in his direction. Jason decided to toss another rock in the blind. The rock hit one of the man, he stumbled and fell against the cage with the tiger.

The tiger immediately raced out of the cage and jumped the nearest man. Not much later that man was dead, the other four men were firing their weapons at the tiger, who now pounced a second man and knocked him out as well.

Jason was holding his breath. Meanwhile the tiger had downed man number three. Jason snuck into one of the shacks and found an assault rifle. "Ammo… need ammo… this must be it…". Jason loaded the rifle and readied it for action.

The two remaining men killed the tiger. "Fuck me", one of them said. "It must be that American", the other answered. The men taunted their invisible foe. "I know you're here American, you gonna make me rich when I bring you to the boss".

Both men were heading towards the shack where Jason was hiding. "Now or never Jason", Jason thought to himself. "Now or never, just do it, it's you or them".

And Jason jumped out of the shack and fired the assault rifle at his foes. Both men fell dead. Jason was shocked, he had just killed two men. "No way man, no way, this isn't happening… this is a fuckin' nightmare".

Five dead men and a dead tiger. And he was still alive. Jason decided to search the place and the men, and took what he could carry. A pair of binoculars, the assault rifle and two pistols and all the ammo he could fit into his rucksack, ditching his spare clothes. And then he set off towards the plane.

_Vaas was readying everything for the visit of his boss, Hoyt. This was going to be it. The plan that he, his friend Mando and his fellow pirate leaders had hatched was now going to be carried out. He would take over Hoyt's organization and personally kill Hoyt._

_Vaas contemplated the potential consequences. If ever anything defined insanity, it would be this. But, no risk, no reward._

_No less than four helicopters approached, and they landed one after the other. Hoyt emerged from the first helicopter. There were at least fifteen heavily armed privateers with him. All this made Vaas a little uneasy._

_Vaas winked at Mando, his trusted lieutenant, the signal that they would go ahead with the plan regardless._

"_Hoyt, what brings you to my humble island? Business I hope". Vaas and Hoyt embraced._

"_Vaas, I can always count on you. You are going to make me rich, and men who make me rich are going to be well rewarded". Hoyt seemed very pleased._

_Then Hoyt continued. "Vaas, let's go see the hostages, and then we'll have that celebratory Cohiba I promised you"._

"_We secured them inside the prison, they're all locked up, tied and gagged. I will show you them personally, we have their identity cards right here"._

_Vaas handed Hoyt the seven identity cards and Hoyt scanned through them. "All seven Americans, I'm very pleased about this, and especially with our two lady hostages. Our friend mister Miike from Japan will be very happy indeed"._

_The men entered the prison and Vaas opened the cell door. He entered the cell and Hoyt followed him. Daisy and Liza were there, still tied and gagged._

"_Hello ladies, you two are going to make me a rich man", Hoyt seemed to be taunting them. Both Daisy and Liza had fear in their eyes._

_Hoyt turned to Vaas. "How fast can we arrange transport? I take it that we will use the container ship route with them?"_

_Vaas nodded. "Yes Hoyt, they will be secured into containers. Our friend Miike has a large container company and this precious cargo will be labeled according to his wishes". While saying that, Vaas eyed Liza closely, she was obviously in a state of fear and panic._

_Vaas then showed Hoyt the next cell, containing Riley and Grant. "Rich boys from California, we will ask for a nice ransom". Hoyt seemed content with that._

_The third jail cell that Vaas entered contained Keith and Oliver. "Hoyt, I don't think you will ever get a bigger ransom than for either of these two fuckers here". Vaas pointed at Keith. "This guy is a big time Wall Street banker. And the other one here is very rich himself, look here these are his credit cards"._

"_That's six, Vaas, where is number seven?", Hoyt asked. "I will show you, he's in the next jail cell". Vaas grinned at Keith and Oliver and placed his index finger in front of his mouth as if saying to the two prisoners to keep quiet._

_The men arrived at the door of the next jail cell. Hoyt asked Vaas to confirm if the seventh American was in the jail cell. "Yes Hoyt, I will open the door for you now"._

_Vaas fumbled around with the keys and unlocked the door. Vaas opened the door, stepped into the cell and turned around. Hoyt was about to follow him in when Vaas suddenly looked him in the eye._

"_Peek-a-boo motherfucker"._

_As Vaas was about to grab his pistol suddenly he himself was being grabbed from behind and put in a headlock by two of his own pirates. Vaas heard gunfire coming from outside, there was obviously some kind of battle going on there._

_Hoyt stood and looked at Vaas. Then he lit a cigar. "Well, I guess I will be smoking that celebratory Cohiba all by myself"._

_Hoyt continued. "Vaas, I'm an understanding boss, but if you break any of my rules, I will roast you until your skin crackles… like chicken. So now, let the chips fall where they may. You're all puppets and I pull the strings. And I hold all the cards"._

_Hoyt puffed on his cigar a bit more. "I'm very disappointed with you, Vaas. HOW STUPID DO YOU THINK I AM!"_


	7. My business

**My business**

Hoyt was pleased with himself. He had uncovered the conspiracy against him. His policy of trust but verify was paying off handsomely. Hoyt ordered his privateers to take Vaas and the other pirates they had subdued outside.

"You see Vaas, you can never be like me, and you will never understand why". Hoyt pointed towards the helicopters and gave a signal for his men to take their prisoners there.

Hoyt then turned to Vaas again. "Did you really think I would just let you take over my business? The business I worked so hard to create? Do you have any idea how difficult it is to build trust with clients, to ensure that law enforcement from over a hundred countries on this planet doesn't dismantle everything? And let's not forget getting the slaves in the first place."

Hoyt pushed a few buttons on his phone. "Sam, I'm coming in with the traitors. Prepare everything because I want them dead within an hour from now".

As he was about to get into his helicopter, Hoyt looked over his shoulder, only to see several guns now trained on him.

"Peek-a-boo motherfucker", Vaas said as he pistol-whipped Hoyt to the ground. Hoyt was stunned, and not just literally.

Vaas approached Hoyt and put a pistol to Hoyt's head. "Did I ever tell you… the definition… of insanity?"

Hoyt saw that some of his own men had betrayed him. "I take it you planned it out this way, Vaas?"

"Amigo, you are the cause of your own demise", Vaas told Hoyt. "Remember your three rules? And particularly rule number three, all profits go to you? Remember that, hermano?"

Vaas took a cigar from Hoyt's pocket and lit it. "Bribing some of your privateers was easy. You see, I promised everyone I would spread the wealth around. We have been planning to take over from you for some time. All of what just happened was a ruse making you believe you were still in control."

"Of course", Vaas continued. "There was a traitor in our midst, one who would betray our plan to you. But that was part of my plan. Yes amigo, we knew you knew."

And with that Vaas turned to Mando and shot him through the forehead. "Sorry amigo, but I don't like traitors".

The execution of Mando was taken as a signal by the pirates and privateers now loyal to Vaas. Several other men were shot on the spot. Vaas looked at Hoyt. "The ones we shot, amigo, are the ones that wouldn't sign up to our profit sharing plan, so I suppose you could say they were loyal to you to the last."

"Is it money you want, Vaas? I can give it to you". Hoyt was clearly desperate and was now trying to play his last card.

Vaas however was not impressed. "No hermano, it's far too late for that. We own your business now. Everyone profits from all of our deals now, it will be like a harmonious community, all of us in touch with our good selves. Well except the slaves maybe, but someone has to be sold to make us money, right amigo?"

"Sam will never let you walk into my office, you still haven't won", Hoyt hissed at Vaas. But Vaas remained calm. "Amigo, Sam is the reason you are here now. Trust but verify, remember? I think you forgot to verify your verifier."

Vaas looked at Hoyt again. "Amigo, this is where we say goodbye. No, no tears. Though I must admit I am sentimental. Did I ever… tell you the definition… of insanity? Insanity is doing the exact... same fucking thing... over and over again, expecting... shit to change. That... is crazy."

Vaas paused and inhaled some cigar smoke. "This is a nice fucking cigar, I think they're called Cohibas, right? Anyway, where was I? Everywhere I look, all these fucking pricks, doing the exact same fucking thing... over and over and over and over again thinking, this time, it's gonna be different. No, no, no, please... I am sorry, I don't like the way you are looking at me... ".

*BANG* *BANG* *BANG*

Hoyt fell dead on the ground. Vaas immediately turned to his men. "OK hermanos, our profit sharing plan was just unanimously adopted. And now one piece of unfinished business".

Vaas waved an identity card through the air and shouted out loud. "ONE OF THESE AMERICAN FUCKERS GOT AWAY. I WILL PAY TWENTY GRAND, TO THE PERSON WHO BRINGS ME JASON BRODY'S NUTSACK!"

* * *

_After some time, Jason finally reached the tiny airstrip where Riley had landed their rented plane. There seemed to be no one around. He climbed into the small plane and tried to switch on the radio._

_"Shit, the keys… Riley… damn it I forgot… the keys". The thought had barely passed through Jason's head when he suddenly heard something. Looking to his right he saw a man in a white suit pointing a gun at him._

_"You must be Jason Brody… you're quite popular around here you know that?"_

_Jason could not believe this man knew his name. "Who are you and how do you know me? I'm not exactly famous, you know."_

_"Name's Willis, private investigator". The man in the white suit extended his hand and Jason reluctantly shook hands with this mysterious figure._

_"Word is out over the radio, Vaas and his pirates want you dead, they are paying handsomely to anyone who captures you and turns your private parts over to them"._

_Jason was scared, what if this Willis was really a bounty hunter? "Please, my friends got kidnapped by those pirates, I want to try and rescue them"._

___"Boy, you are really lucky I don't want to meet these pirates, otherwise you might have had to plan your future without little Jasons and Jasonettes._ Not that Vaas would let you leave this island, not without selling you into slavery right after collecting a ransom from your family."

_"Is that what they are going to do to my brothers and friends?" Jason asked._

_Willis answered Jason. "It's likely that is their standard method. How they haven't been detected yet by international law enforcement I will never understand, they must have some powerful friends."_

_Willis added. "Your party was five guys and two women, right? The women especially. It is likely a life of sexual slavery or some other depraved thing is awaiting them. Native girls from around these islands disappear all the time, never to be heard from. Though some of them have appeared in shady Japanese horror movies"._

_"Liza… no…", Jason desperately said. "We must save them, can you help me? And… by the way… if you know all these things, how come you didn't contact the CIA or something? Can't we shut this slavery ring down?"_

_Jason saw Willis hesitate. "I am just here to investigate the disappearance of some C-list Hollywood actor. That is my business. I suppose I can give you a hand while I am here. I have quite the past myself and have no desire to involve the CIA. The only reason I am here is because someone pays me to try and find this Hollywood guy. No one would believe me if I told them there's a slavery ring here in the South Pacific. I will help you as long as I'm here, but once I'm done I leave, regardless of you and your friends"._

_Willis looked around for a few seconds. "Knowing Vaas and the organization he is a part of, it is likely the ransom videos will have been recorded already or will very soon. In either case, once those videos are recorded, your friends will be sold into slavery"._

_Jason's earlier thoughts seemed to be confirmed by this Willis. This situation was truly a nightmare._

_Willis continued. "For the two women, it is likely they already have a buyer. They cannot afford to have American prisoners around here for long. CIA and all that stuff, right? Even my presence here is a threat for them. Quick, follow me, and we'll go to a village a few miles east from here. The pirates don't normally visit there, it is where I have my little headquarters"._

_After a few minutes following Willis, Jason saw a Jeep. Willis looked at Jason. "Get in, no time to lose". Jason did so after a brief hesitation, and Willis started racing the jeep towards the village he had mentioned. Jason figured a little help from Willis was better than no help from anybody._


	8. Make it burn them

**Make it burn them**

"Carlos! Carlos! Get over here at once". Vaas was very agitated. Now that he was truly running the kingdom as he had always called it, he was beginning to find out it was not as easy as it had seemed.

"Carlos, I am putting you in charge of finding this Brody guy. I do not want him to disturb our business, is that clear? As I said, twenty grand to whoever brings him to me. Carlos, you're the one I want to pay this money to. Promise me you will bring him in, OK?"

"Whatever you say boss, Brody will not get off the island alive".

Vaas was content with that, but now he would have to deal with other things. Inside his office he rapidly sifted through the stack of papers that they had retrieved from Hoyt's office the previous day, right after killing the South African.

Hoyt's trusted right hand man, Sam, who had actually worked with Vaas to bring Hoyt down, had disappeared along with many of the privateers. Hoyt's safe had been cracked open and all the money was missing."

Vaas realized he now had to inform Hoyt's best customers, those who actually bought the slaves Hoyt sold or the large quantities of drugs. First on the list was that crazy Japanese man who had ordered American girls.

"Hermano, I will make you a happy man", Vaas thought. And indeed, during their call, it turned out that this man known as Miike was very happy with the news of the American girls. His container ship would be sent around very soon to pick up the cargo, and the first installment would be wired right after confirmation.

Now Vaas's mind shifted to the ransom videos he still had to make. He ordered the American prisoners to be brought to the interrogation cell one by one.

Liza had been securely bound to the chair in the middle of the cell, and Vaas closed the cell door behind him. In the cell was just his prisoner, the chair and a video camera along with appropriate lighting.

"Hermana, forgive me for being such an ungracious host. But I have some good news for you. You remember Hoyt, the man I told you about who was in charge here? I killed him, especially for you."

"Please let me go", Liza said, crying.

"No no no, hermana, first we have to make a little video… you're gonna be an actress now. We need a convincing video, which will make your loved one pay a lot of money for me to let you go home".

Vaas adjusted the camera a little bit. "Say, mom and dad, I love you", he told Liza. Liza complied but Vaas was not satisfied. "Louder hermana, the camera didn't pick up what you said. Say, mom and dad, I love you".

About half an hour later Vaas was more content. "We can make a nice ransom video with that, you're a good actress you know, had any training?"

Liza was still in tears. "I just wanna go home".

"I'm not gonna lie to you hermana, the ransom video is all a trick. You've already been sold. I just want to collect double on you. But I am not a bad man, I will show you what is awaiting you with your new owner."

Vaas briefly went outside and not much later one of the pirates brought in a television with a DVD player. "Your new owner makes movies, hermana. And you will now get to watch one of them. I have to say, they're pretty sick these movies. I hope you enjoy."

Vaas put a gag back in Liza's mouth to prevent her from talking. "Don't cry my lovely. And before I forget, this Jason Brody guy is one of your friends, no? I am going to slice him up like the piece of shit he is, you see we captured him already!"

Vaas was about to leave. "One more thing before I go, hermana. Your pretty girlfriend, Daisy. She is coming with you. But I won't tell her until I have a nice ransom video of her as well. I ever tell you the definition… of insanity? Ta ta dear!"

Liza was losing all hope. She was tied to a chair in a prison cell, being forced to watch what was turning out to be a pretty gruesome movie, likely of Japanese making.

And worst of all, her captor had taunted her with promising her a role in precisely such a movie. She was to be sold as a slave to the perverted mind behind this movie and would be forced to participate as an actress in a similar movie. Her dream of Hollywood was gone.

The girl on screen in the movie she was forced to watch was brutally violated, tortured and eventually killed. How Liza wished she could die right now. Yet she could not escape her fate and she knew it.

* * *

_Jason had a hard time believing that Willis, the so-called private investigator, really was one. He had all the mannerism of an undercover CIA agent, yet that is exactly what Willis denied being._

_And how exactly did Willis seem to know so much about the pirates that had kidnapped his friends? This Willis clearly knew more than he was letting on._

_"Jason, do you love your country? Yes or no only please."_

_"Yes", Jason answered._

_"Good, I can use some help myself and now that you are here, you can do something for me. I want to kick the hornet's nest and flush these pirates out, so I can bring one in for interrogation. I need to find out what they did to Chris."_

_Jason wondered out loud what Willis was talking about. "Chris? Who is that?"_

_"The Hollywood C-list actor I told you about, he disappeared some weeks ago when he was sent here to shoot a promo for a new reality show. I have a feeling these pirates have something to do with it"._

_Willis typed a few things on his computer. "Now listen, Jason, that's your name right? Listen, I can help you with your friends if you help me. I need you to do something for me. I need these pirates to get angry, so they will start making mistakes."_

_Jason was still wondering who this Chris could be. He knew of no actor called Chris that was supposed to be missing. "Alright, I will help you, what do you want me to do for you"._

_Willis reached into a large bag, and pulled out some kind of fancy looking weapon. "Jason, you need to take this, go over to this location and burn everything in sight. All these fields right here on the map"._

_"Won't that be dangerous? I could get killed, you know". Jason was incredulous. But still he couldn't figure this Willis out. For now he would do what Willis wanted._

_"Take my jeep, here are the keys. Here's an earpiece and a microphone so we can stay in contact, and good luck kiddo. Come back when you're done and I will tell you more about your friends."_

_There Jason stood, outside of the building where Willis was staying. He looked one more time at the weapon he had been given. Well, it would surely do the job. But one thing was also sure, Willis was lying when claiming to be a private investigator._

_About thirty minutes later, he arrived at the spot Willis had told him to go, looking down from the ridge Jason saw weed fields all over the place. He was to burn them, along with the buildings scattered about them._

_One thought got him motivated, it was the thought of Liza. He would do anything to rescue her and his friends, but especially her. If that meant he had to set fire to weed fields belonging to the criminals that had done this to him and his friends, he was only too happy to do it._

_"OK Jason", he said to himself. "I will blaze the fire make it burn them!"_


	9. All going to hell

**All going to hell**

"Vaas! Vaas! You need to see this". Carlos came storming into the room where Vaas was working.

"Shut the fuck up hermano, can't you see I'm busy editing ransom videos?"

"But this is important, boss, it's our weed fields."

"Come back when I'm done, amigo. I'm going to send a video now to the father of that rich kid with the credit cards, he wants some proof his son is alive. We're gonna get millions. And then he's off to the mines anyway."

"They're on fire, boss. Our weed fields. We think it's the Brody kid."

"THE FUCK? Why didn't you say so hermano? We have a dozen of our men there guarding these fields. They can't even handle some rich boy from California? How the hell did they ever manage to keep order amongst the slaves we have working those fields?"

"He's setting them free, our slaves at the weed fields have escaped, the Brody kid let them all out".

"OK hermano, I'm coming. I will check this out myself. I do not believe he's working all by himself. Carlos, I'm about to let you in on a secret, can you keep a secret? I'll cut your balls off and feed them to you if you let a word out".

"Boss, you know you can trust me, that you could kill me is the basis of our relationship".

"Good. Now listen Carlos, amigo. The last few months there have been investigations into our organization. International stuff, American CIA and all that. Everything is about to go to hell, here."

Vaas lit a cigar, one more of the stash he had taken from Hoyt's office. "Amigo, you are the only one I trust, and only because you are too stupid to try funny shit on me. Our business is about to be shut down so we need a backup plan. This is where the Brody kid comes in".

Vaas explained his ideas to Carlos who was amazed. That was some plan Vaas had.

"Now", Vaas continued. "We need to go out there to the weed fields and assess what has happened. Everyone expects me to go there including the Brody kid and his friends on this island. Yes his friends. Brody thinks I'm stupid and don't know his new friend wants to bring us down. We got a surprise for them."

As Vaas was about to leave the room he turned to Carlos one more time. "Carlos. Don't tell anyone. You and me, we're gonna be famous, remember?"

* * *

_Jason had returned to Willis. "I burned everything like you said, and I freed the slaves there. And I killed all those pirates who were there guarding the weed fields"._

_"You did well, Jason. You're the kind of man I'm looking for. Listen, we have no time to lose. I have reason to believe the pirates and their leader, Vaas, are about to pack up shop and move elsewhere."_

_Jason had a look of fear on his face. He realize that would mean his friends and brothers would be moved out as well. There would be little time to lose._

_Willis continued. "They've arranged for all of it already. The ransom money for some of your friends will be paid soon, yet Vaas and his men will not release them. They are going into slavery. Your brothers and male friends are going to Yemen where they will be made to work in salt mines, and the women are going to Japan, they were sold to a Japanese man who will make them star in his perverted movies"._

_Jason interrupted Willis. "Then we need to get them out now, we can't wait."_

_Willis looked at Jason. "Kid, you need to know. You were right about me. I am CIA. You figured out my cover pretty quickly. Tonight we will fly to the southern island and infiltrate the main camp they have there. Vaas will be there along with your friends". _

_Willis lit a cigarette and continued. "A ship is coming to pick up the two women, it will be here soon. Then a plane will bring your brothers and other friends to Yemen. Oh, and salt mines isn't the only purpose for which they will go there. Especially not your younger brother, if you know what I mean"._

_Willis pointed at Jason's groin area when he said that. "Word on the circuit is, this man is rich and he likes 'em young"._

_Jason then insisted they leave immediately. "That plane must be delayed, and that ship stopped"._

_"Kid, if everything I planned works out as I planned it, this whole slavery ring will be shut down. I have agents infiltrated into the organization."_

_Willis then signaled to Jason it was time to leave. They were off to the main compound, this is where most privateers and pirates would be that night._

_Jason vowed to get his friends out or die in the attempt._


	10. Airfield

**Airfield**

Willis landed his plane a few miles west from where the main base of operations of the privateers and pirates working for Vaas was supposed to be.

"We are going to spy around that base a bit, you need to follow my orders to the letter", Willis said to Jason.

Jason nodded in agreement. Anything that would help him get his friends out. Between himself, Willis and the other agents they should be able to save his friends and shut that madman Vaas down.

"We will need some privateer uniforms. Fortunately there is a privateer warehouse nearby, it will be guarded by just a few men, all we need to do is kill them and prevent them from raising the alarm".

As Jason and Willis arrived near the warehouse, Jason could see there were maybe four or five privateers there. He took his assault rifle, made sure it was loaded and ready to blaze at any moment needed. His knife was also where it was supposed to be.

Willis then handed Jason a sniper rifle.

"Jason, this is a M-700 sniper rifle. Bolt action, five rounds a time, sound suppressor and high power scope. Ever fire something like this before? Anyway it doesn't matter. You're gonna do it."

Willis and Vaas climbed a hill that was near the warehouse.

Willis looked at Jason. "This is a great place to snipe from. Just let me check the warehouse again. I think there are five. Let's start this whole thing up now, we need those uniforms."

Jason crouched down and scanned the warehouse through the M-700 scope. It was as if these privateers were only yards away from him. "I count five, like you said".

"OK kid, go ahead, pick them off left to right, and don't miss".

Jason slowly turned the rifle towards one of the privateers who seemed to be checking out some packages near a large truck. He hesitated for a second, refocused and shot the first privateer. Clean hit, the privateer dropped dead.

"Good work kid, four more". Willis was still looking through his binoculars.

Jason sighed. He felt like he was now a professional assassin. It still didn't feel right, but those were bad men and he knew he had to do it.

The second and third privateer were also killed with clean hits through the head. As the fourth privateer went down Jason started to feel an adrenaline rush. "I love this rifle", he thought.

Jason aimed for the final privateer and fired. To his dismay he missed. The privateer looked up, having heard the bullet whizz past his ear.

"Quick", Willis said. Let's go down.

Both Jason and Willis ran down the slope, crawled through an opening in the fence and hid behind a bunch of crates that were stacked up.

The privateer was running towards what looked like a main office.

Willis looked at Jason yet again. "We need to do this now, kid".

Then Jason heard Willis shout. "ROLLING THUNDER!"

Willis charged towards the privateer who turned around. Jason followed Willis and aimed his assault rifle.

"Fuck me", the privateer shouted. "The American is here". But no one could hear him since he was the only privateer at the warehouse still alive.

The privateer aimed his rifle at Willis and Jason. And then it jammed. "Fuck, this can't be happening", he shouted, as if still expecting his fellow privateers to bail him out.

Jason opened up on the privateer and riddled him with bullets.

Willis ran towards the alarm installation. "I will shut the alarm system down, just to be sure, you go in and find us some privateer uniforms".

Less than fifteen minutes later, both men were outside the warehouse fence wearing privateer uniforms and carrying privateer identification they took off of two of the dead men.

Again, about twenty minutes later, both Willis and Jason arrived at what was supposed to be the main base of operations. It was eerily quiet.

Willis and Jason entered through a door that turned out to be not locked at all. It seemed to be easy. All too easy, Jason thought.

All of a sudden all lights were switched on, blazing as bright as possible. Then, over the PA system of the base, they heard a voice.

"Surprise, motherfuckers, didn't think I knew you were coming, did you. Listen amigos, I don't like it when people sneak around and try to destroy our organization. And as for you, Jason, when I am finished with you, you will regret ever trying to fuck with me."

Both Willis and Vaas ran to the nearest building, and hid inside it.

"What now", Jason desperately asked Willis.

"That was the voice of Vaas, the leader around here. He killed the previous leader, named Hoyt. Vaas is someone who cannot be reasoned with, he is, as you might put it, the definition of insanity".

"But, how do you know all this? You seem to be very familiar with everything around here."

"Jason, there are many things you don't know about me, and many things you will never know".

Then suddenly they heard a lot of noise. It was the sound of a plane coming in.

Willis turned to Jason. "That will be the plane that brings your brothers and friends to Yemen. We will have to act very soon."

Jason now felt almost homicidal. He would kill every one of those motherfuckers, free his friends and go home. Willis tried to restrain him. "If you run out now, Jason, they will kill you".

Jason and Willis then heard noise behind them. The building they were in was being surrounded by privateers and pirates.

Then they heard the voice again, speaking over the PA system. "Jason, Jason. I am so fucking disappointed in you. You showed so much promise. You escaped my pirates' clutches, burned my weed fields, freed some of my slaves. And now we have you here, cornered. You cannot get out Jason."

"Vaas you motherfucker", Jason mumbled.

The voice continued. "You and your CIA friend, you are pigs. You are worthless. I rule this kingdom and I say when we are going to shut down operations, not you. Your CIA friends in my organization were all detected. I'm not stupid. You think you Americans can outsmart me? I think not, amigos."

Willis cursed a few times. And he was looking around for alternative ways to get out of the building, as a large assault force of privateers was forming near the front door.

The voice of Vaas then gave directions. "Get in there, men, kill that CIA motherfucker and bring Jason to me, alive".

From all sides of the building privateers and pirates broke through doors and windows. Both Willis and Jason fired their rifles and killed scores of their adversaries. But they were overwhelmed. As they both ran out of ammo, they were told to surrender now and they would be spared."

Willis said to Jason that both of them would be killed, and they shouldn't believe the promises made. They decided to make a run for it. Willis didn't get far, and was felled by gunfire. Dead.

Jason, now totally panicked ran, briefly looked back only to realize his mistake too late. He smacked into a lamp post and fell to the airfield's tarmac. Everything went black.

Hours passed before Jason started to regain consciousness. The noise around him was giving him a headache, or it could be from the encounter with the lamp post. He was in a plane. And there were a few men in the plane with him.

Jason felt that his wrists were tied behind his back, and his ankles chained together.

"Jason, Jason. We meet at last."

Jason looked up at the mohawked man talking to him.

"Hermano, allow me to introduce myself. I am Vaas Montenegro, your gracious host."

Jason was unable to talk, having been gagged.

Vaas spoke again. "Jason, amigo. I admire you. You escape my clutches at first, and then help your CIA friend while he is bringing down my organization. But in the end, hermano, you cannot beat me. Your luck has run out."

Vaas lit another cigar. "There's no smoking ban here, Jason, this is my plane after all. As I said, you escaped from my men at first. I respect that. You are truly a man. This is why I have decided to pardon you and let you keep your nutsack."

"I'm afraid you were not able to stop the other plane or the container ship, as was undoubtedly your plan. You see, Jason, I always get what I want in the end. Now listen, hermano. You cannot save your friends. However you can do one thing. I have a friend in Bangkok, called Doug, and you could bring a message to him. He is the one that sold you on the trip to the Rook Islands, correct? You need to tell him that I appreciate his efforts."

Jason was angry and tried to speak, but the gag prevented it. But now he knew his earlier suspicions about Doug were true.

"Hermano, I am truly enjoying our little talks right here, but it is time for us to part ways". Vaas gave a signal and two men, dressed in privateer clothing, walked through the plane and brought a parachute.

"I said I pardon you. Now I'm going to give you a little flying lesson. And I give you a parachute. Just before we push you out, I will cut the rope binding your wrists. We are just about over Bangkok right now."

Vaas grabbed a microphone. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are approaching our first stop of the day and one of our passengers needs to get off here. His name is Jason Brody. But for everyone's convenience we are not going to land and waste everyone's time".

Puffing on his cigar, Vaas continued. "Our amigo Jason Brody here has agreed to parachute out of the airplane. We should all appreciate his willingness to do so. His effort will save us all time".

The plane flew quite low. One of the men present opened a door. Jason's ankles were unshackled and he was dragged to the opening. Jason could clearly feel some turbulence.

"Hermano, this is where we say goodbye forever. I'm sure you are going to the police and your American embassy. But fuck that shit hermano, you know what you have to do. You know who sold you out, right?"

The gag was removed from Jason's mouth, and the ropes around his wrists were cut. Jason tried to struggle but against two strong men holding him he stood no chance.

"Amigo, I hope you will enjoy the rest of your flight. I know we will. Sayonara as they would say in Japan. Quite ironic if you catch my meaning. Goodbye hermano, say hello to the nice people down there for me".

"Vaas, you motherfucking piece of shit, I swear I will bring you to justice, I swear it you…"

Jason was pushed out of the plane.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we appreciate you all flying Montenegro airways". Vaas then put the microphone down. The plane's door was shut and the flight continued.

Jason Brody felt that he was falling down to the ground ever faster. Now he had been given a parachute and he decided to try and use it. To his surprise it worked, and within minutes he was down on the ground.

There was a sign near him, it said Bangkok 3. It probably meant the distance to Bangkok. Jason was determined to go to the police and the American embassy as fast as he could. Maybe he could still save his friends.

Jason saw a car stopping nearby and went towards it. Jason felt a kind of feeling he had never felt before. And he realized Vaas had been right. Vaas had taunted him about having been sold out. Jason remembered his vow to deal with Doug.

But above all, Jason felt he had changed. The inner struggle within him would determine his future, and maybe that of his friends too. It was either go to the police and the embassy or first visit the nightclub in Bangkok to try and find Doug and then go to the police.

Not much later, Jason had made his decision.


	11. The Far Cry Experience

**The Far Cry Experience**

"Are you coming? It's gonna start in fifteen minutes".

Not much later, Ellis emerged from the kitchen with drinks and snacks, and put them on the table. He sat himself down next to his wife Zoey, who was cradling their baby boy.

"I love that show", Ellis said. "I ain't ever gonna miss this. And that one guy, Carlos, he reminds me of the time my buddy Keith and me played jungle commando".

"I think that Carlos is funny", Zoey said.

"Yeah, Carlos is also good, he and that other guy sure know how to make the contestants work, don't they? Love it". Ellis picked up a snack and started to eat it.

"I'm gonna go put William to bed, I'll be right back". Zoey left the room with their baby.

Ellis looked at the TV. Ten minutes to go and his and his wife's favorite show would come on. The one reality show that almost everyone in America liked.

But the documentary that was now on TV also looked interesting. It was about one of the stories of the year. An American citizen had apparently run a massive slavery ring and drugs trade in the South Pacific.

The voice over on TV was saying. "After investigators were tipped off by the bank, they found large amounts of money on the bank account of Jason Brody."

The voice over continued. "Brody was caught about the same time in Bangkok after having brutally murdered a club DJ. Brody went to the police himself and tried to frame a now famous reality TV star for everything. When the truth emerged, he himself was arrested."

Ellis could not quite believe the story, but it was all true, he thought. Zoey came back into the living room and sat down next to him. "What's this about", she asked her husband.

"You know, the South Pacific slavery ring thing we heard about".

Both Ellis and Zoey listened intensely as the documentary was wrapped up.

"Next Tuesday, part two of this incredible story, will look into how Brody sold his own brothers and friends into slavery, and how two of the women ended up murdered in Japan. A famous Japanese movie director was arrested after it turned out he had a secret double life recording snuff movies with gruesome murders portrayed in them."

The voice over announced commercials, and how America's favorite reality TV show would commence right after it.

"It's gonna start now", Ellis excitedly exclaimed.

Zoey was already immersed into the program. She thought that the pirate leader on the show was especially handsome, almost as much as Ellis herself. She laughed and Ellis looked at her, knowing that she liked this guy a lot. He didn't mind.

Then the show began. A paradise island in the Pacific came into view and a voice over started to announce.

"Fox presents. On a savage island. Undiscovered. Ten ordinary Americans. They will conquer the wilderness".

The camera showed some impressive looking scenery.

"Watch them beat the odds. See gorgeous babes. Bad disco dancing. Which of the contestants will avoid capture by the pirates the longest and take home the prize of one million dollars."

"THIS IS THE FAR CRY EXPERIENCE!"

Right after those words were spoken, Zoey and Ellis heard the now familiar words that always were spoken right after.

"Fuck that, hermano. This is the Vaas Montenegro experience".

* * *

_And with that, the story ends. Vaas now the reality TV star, having succesfully framed Jason Brody for everything. And despite Jason's best attempts, he will spend the rest of his life in a seedy Thai prison. Sorry about the irregular updates and the sudden ending. I don't think I'll ever be able to do stories longer than about a dozen chapters._


End file.
